universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Mario
Entrance Paper Pipe A green paper pipe appears, and Paper Mario pops up. Special Attacks Neutral B - Stickerize Paper Mario reaches forward and slaps down a sticker onto the "background", the slap causing a small shock-wave that causes small damage to nearby foes and knocking away a foe if they're slapped by the sticker. The sticker remains on the background for a period of time, you'll see it slowly peeling away, and, by pressing B once more from any location, the sticker will "activate". There are 5 stickers that can be randomly chosen with their own effect when activated. *Jump: Sends foes flying upwards, but doesn't cause damage. *Hammer: Knocks away nearby foes, causing damage. *Fire Flower: Sends out a wave of flames around it, burning nearby foes. *Ice Flower: Send out a wave of frost, freezing nearby foes. *POW Block: Sends out a tremor, causing anyone nearby to trip. If foe is in the air, they're instead flipped over and fall on their back. You can have one sticker out at once. Plan out ahead to trap foes between a sticker and another stage obstacle, or use them more strategically! When Paper Mario uses this attack in the air, he freezes for a second as he slaps down the sticker, making it possible to use this as a recovery move when dealing with moving platforms and such. Side B - Paper Plane PM quickly folds up into a Paper Airplane, and he glides around, like how Pit, Meta Knight, and Charizard do, although he's extremely quick. After awhile, he'll unfold, and he'll fall. You can't use Paper Plane again till he touches the ground. While this move can be used for great horizontal recovery, if you maneuver around quickly, you can also poke foes with the point of the plane, knocking them away as if they hit a spiked object. Paper Mario's a small target to hit, so this is a good move to evade foes. If you use this move while on the ground, Paper Mario will be a bit above ground when he folds up, so it's basically the same except you're right above the ground. Up B - Parakarry Airlift Parakarry appears and pulls Paper Mario upward for a ways at a 45 degree angle. Much like Snake’s Cypher recovery move, Paper Mario does not flinch when he is hit while using this move. Down B - Flip-Flop PM quickly spins around, "flipping between dimensions". Any projectile that is caught in the small radius of the flip is sent back, while, if a foe is close enough on the side, Paper Mario will do a small amount of damage to them and they'll be tossed away slightly in the opposite direction they came from. Basically like Mario's Cape move, except a bit faster. It's so fast, however, that if you don't properly time it you'll reappear before reflecting the projectiles and thus be hit. When used in the air, it works mostly the same, except Paper Mario moves slightly upward. Final Smash - Badge Equip Paper Mario is equipped with multiple badges from The Thousand Year Door, increasing various attributes. When used, the badges equip to Paper Mario, and their names flash by on the screen as well as briefly saying their effect. * Power Plus: Boosts Attack * Defend Plus: Boosts Defense * Multibounce: Can jump four times instead of two. * Happy Heart: Mario slowly recovers health. * Super Appeal: Taunts boosted. They now cause damage to foes around him. Paper Mario is boosted in every main stat. The Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Paper Mario gives a thumbs up to the player, then tips his hat just like after winning a battle in Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door. Sd: Paper Mario tips his hat while Lady Bow floats out from behind him to enjoy a quick laugh at the opponent’s expense before hiding back behind him again. Dn: Ms. Mowz hops out from behind Paper Mario and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back into hiding again. Paper Mario staggers as hearts float around comically, like when the star spirit Misstar heals him with her Smooch ability in the original Paper Mario. Smash Taunt: On some stages, doing some different input calls out Goombella, who would make Snake codec-like comments about opponents and most likely ponder what their beef is. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Paper Mario performs his up taunt, then runs offscreen much like he does at the end of a battle in the original Paper Mario. Victory 2: Paper Mario performs a series of backflips before holding his hands up in the air as confetti rains down on him, like when a player perfectly performs a stylish Power Smash in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Victory 3: Paper Mario holds his hands up in the air as the Pixls dance in front of him like when he obtains a Pure Heart in Super Paper Mario. Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Mario is the main hero of the series. He is often saving Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser using his trademark Jump and Hammer, but is given the task to save her from other villains in the series, such as Grodus and Count Bleck. In Paper Mario, he is invited to a party by Princess Peach with Luigi but Bowser crashes the party, steals the entire castle using his own to bring both into the sky, and uses the Star Rod to beat Mario. The famous hero survives, and then has to recover the seven Star Spirits to gain access to Star Haven and Peach's Castle as well as being able to cancel the power of the Star Rod. Mario finally beats Bowser, retrieves the Star Spirits and Star Rod with the help of his partners (Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester), and, as wishes in the world can be granted again by the stars, Mario celebrates along with the kingdom's peoples. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario receives a letter from Peach telling she's found a treasure map at Rogueport and asking Mario to meet the princess at said town. But as the hero arrives, he doesn't find Peach and soon learns she has been kidnapped by the evil group of the X-Nauts, who are after the Crystal Stars as well. Using the magic of the Magical Map, Mario goes after the Crystal Stars as well, to try and find Princess Peach and stop the X-Nauts, and meets new partners along his adventure: Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz. Mario obtains new powers as well, and can turn into a paper plane, paper roll and paper boat. But the X-Nauts are actually planning to open the Thousand-Year Door, and to unleash the demon sealed within: Mario doesn't only have to save the Princess, but to save the world as well. After many difficult battles, he destroys the Shadow Queen's soul in the Shadow Palace and saves Peach again. In Super Paper Mario, Princess Peach is missing again, and Mario and Luigi deduce Bowser kidnapped her. But once they reach Bowser's Castle, Count Bleck introduces himself and kidnaps the entire Koopa Troop as well as Bowser and Luigi, while he abducted Peach earlier. Mario is knocked out, woken up by Tippi and brought to Flipside, a town between dimensions. Merlon explains Mario must find the eight Pure Hearts, each in a different dimension, and Count Bleck created the Void that is slowly destroying every dimension. Mario goes on an adventure through dimensions with Tippi, gaining the power to flip between dimensions after being taught by Bestovius, and finding back Peach, Bowser and Luigi. With the help of the 12 Pixls, the four heroes reach Bleck Castle, fight Dimentio - who betrays Count Bleck - and use the Pure Hearts to destroy the Chaos Heart and destroy Super Dimentio. Count Bleck and Tippi gain back their original minds, as Blumiere and Timpani, and use their love to restore the dimensiosn and undo the Void. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario goes to the yearly Sticker Fest, but Bowser crashes it, breaks the Sticker Star and knocks Mario out before kidnapping Peach. The hero is awakened by Kersti, the guardian of the Sticker Star and its 6 wish-granting Royal Stickers and both have to recover the Royal Stickers that were thrown through the Mushroom Kingdom, with the final one being stuck to Bowser's head, making him extremely powerful. Mario and Kersti, using sticker powers, recover the 5 first Royal Stickers, opening the path to Bowser's Sky Castle and to where Princess Peach is held. But Bowser turns giant and can't be normally beaten and Kersti sacrifices herself to power-up Mario, who finally beats Bowser and uses the 6 Royal Crowns to wish for Kersti's revival. Later, the Sticker Fest is celebrated again as the Sticker Star has been restored and Mario is part of the parade. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Vivian quickly sprouts from the ground in front of Paper Mario and does a Shade Fist attack, then sinks back into the ground and vanishes as quickly as she came. *Dash Attack- Paper Mario performs his Tornado Dash attack from Paper Mario. This would be similar to Kirby’s dash attack from Brawl and Smash 4, but probably faster and with less knockback at the end. Tilt Attacks *Side- A simple quick vertical hammer smash. *Up- Paper Mario hops while spinning to hit enemies, sort of like his Ultra Jump move. *Down- Paper Mario spins quickly and performs a low quick sweep with his hammer. Smashes *Side- Paper Mario slams his hammer down on the ground, causing an earthquake that deals some damage and knockback to enemies close in front of Paper Mario but not close enough to be hit by the hammer itself. Enemies hit by the actual hammer smash would take greater damage and knockback, of course. *Up- Paper Mario holds Bombette/Bobbery/Boomer over his head for a moment before she/he explodes. The three different characters could have different properties, like the different variations of Peach’s Forward Smash. *Down- Paper Mario twists his body into a coil and spins wildly with his hammer like his Ultra Hammer attack in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. This attack would probably do multiple hits, the first of which stun and the last of which have big knockback. Aerials *N-Air - Paper Mario summons Watt into his hands, who unleashes a burst of electricity around Paper Mario, damaging any nearby enemies and knocking them away. *F-Air - Paper Mario does a midair somersault forward with his hammer out, meteor smashing foes if they are hit in the downward swing, and doing some knockback if they are hit otherwise. *B-Air - Paper Mario pulls Watt out of hammerspace, turns around and holds her out in order to zap enemies. This move could be compared to Mr. Game and Watch’s back air mixed with Ness’ forward air. *U-Air - With the guidance of the Pixl Thudley, Paper Mario performs a powerful Ground Pound attack, similar to the down air attacks of Zero Suit Samus and Sonic, but completely vertical and with more startup time, damage, and knockback. *D-Air - Goombario jumps out from behind Paper Mario and hits enemies above him with his head before falling back behind Paper Mario. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Paper Mario uses the Pixl Thoreau to reach out to grab enemies and pull them in, like how Olimar’s Pikmin help him throw. *Pummel- Paper Mario bonks the opponent with his hammer while Thoreau holds them in place. *Forward- Paper Mario twists and performs a hammer swing attack similar to his Down Smash on the opponent just as Thoreau releases him/her, knocking the opponent away. *Back- Thoreau moves the enemy behind Paper Mario, then Sushie appears and blasts the opponent away with a strong jet of water. *Up- Thoreau tightens his grip on the opponent for a moment, then throws them straight upward with a force comparable to Mewtwo’s up throw. *Down- Thoreau slams the opponent flat on the ground and lets go, then Flurrie jumps out from behind Paper Mario and performs her Body Slam attack on the opponent to crush and deal damage. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The 2D Mushroom. Victory Music Victory Theme - Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kirby Hat Paper Mario's Cap, which also turns Kirby into 2D. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Paper Mario's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Paper Mario Is that Mario in Paper form!? Yes it is, this alternate version of Mario has the ability to throw stickers, flip the world from 2-D to 3-D and back again, transforming into anything paper, and equpis many badges during his adventures. He always travels his quest, rescuring Princess Peach from evil villains, like Paper Bowser, Count Bleck, Grodus, and many others! He also brings most of his partners to help him in battle. Now is his time to enter the Super Lawl Tournament with theses abilities! Paper Mario (Smash) His Neutral B, Stickerize, has him slapping a sticker "onto" the background (that's weird), and it will have some effects after activating, these are Jump, Hammer, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, and POW Block. You can dodge those attacks no matter when it will activate at random, and the flaw is that he can slap the sticker one at the time. So use it wisely Paper_Mario_Trophy.png|Classic Paper_Mario_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle Gombella: Wait, is that Doopliss!? No, it can be! Anyway, this is you, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who saved Peach for four times. You are different than the original one. He's the most balanced fighter, while you are a speedy-type fighter. You have the highest speed, but not good at attacks. But your stickers can be useful sometimes in battle. So keep an eye to him...i-i' mean yourself. The best way to beat, is to use the hammer sticker, a POW sticker, then use one of your Bomb-Omb partners to finish it off!. Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Galaxy Wars TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red: Based on his appearance from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. *Blue: Based on Ice Mario. Used in Blue Team. *White: Based on Fire Mario. Used in Red Team. *Yellow: Based on Wario. Mario could wear these colors in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by having the W Emblem equipped. *Purple: Based on Waluigi. Mario could wear these colors in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by having both the L Emblem and W Emblem equipped. *Green: Based on Luigi. Mario could wear these colors in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by having the L Emblem equipped. Used in Green Team. *Cyan *Rainbow: The colors of his clothes and cap could be based on Tippi from Super Paper Mario. Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Alternate version Category:Hammer Wielder Category:Paper Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Lawl Category:Adult Category:Human Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Paper Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Italian Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl's Peak Academy Category:All Star Battlemania